The Bite At Night
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A village is suffering a curse. Every year on 10th month every night is where a unknown creature kills the people of the village. Having giving them brutal bites on their dead necks. The cause? A vampire is what they say. Lincoln is determined to stop this monster once and for all. Will he succeed in find this vampire? Let alone be able to stop the blood thirsty monster?


NOTE: This Fanfic is based off of an artwork I had seen on Tumblr. This Fanfic also may seem like it is a shipping of these two characters [Lincoln and Lynn] but they are not siblings in this [Also in the artwork as well since the artist had told me they aren't brother and sister in the art]. So it is all good to read with no sins to harm you. I promise.)

(The Artwork/Image you see is from gokhan20 on Tumblr. Sorry, I couldn't do a link. Won't let me. Anyways check this person out. Gokhan does make good art. Mostly Zootopia art )

Every tenth month on every year a village suffers a horrific curse. Thirteen years ago, the monster that was wanted from all across villages and cities and even to Romania was slain. Dracula. The vampire who would rule them all and had drunk the blood of men, women, and even children was finally defeated after a ruthless century to hunt down the unholy creature. It was on thirty first day of that same cursed month was when the monster hunter Van Helsing had destroyed the vile vampire and ended his reign of terror. The next year however after Dracula's death was not so celebrated by the village who had lived far away from the castle of Transylvania. While the village itself was in the same location of Transylvania the castle was named of the location due to having it been the home of the killed vampire lord. The village suffers as some of the townspeople who walk at night are killed having their throats slashed open with what appeared to be a powerful bite to the neck. Scratches do appear on the bodies but everyone cared for the bites. They were afraid that Dracula or even a vampire with the blood of him was going to torment the people til all are gone. It happens every night. Every time on that cursed month on the cursed village. Everyone needed answers but was too afraid to find the source. Except one.

At the night of the thirtieth day on the tenth month was when all of the villagers was all in their homes. Their windows and doors locked tight and barricaded to prevent Dracula's curse from reaching to them. Only one was walking out at night and he was nothing but a small eleven year old child. A white haired boy whose skin was the average white male and was out on the cold dark night alone. He had on a blue turtleneck sweater that was made by his mother which had kept him warm from the shivering wind. It was however upgraded to have a thin metal around in the inside of the neck part of the clothing. This was made by one of his 9 sisters who knew more of vampires than anyone. Lucy Loud. She knew how to protect herself and others from the blood drinkers of the night. She was told that on this night her own big brother who was about 3 years old than her was going to defeat Dracula's Curse. Though it seemed hard for him she had no choice but to accept and give him the Holy Gifts as she nicknames them.

She not only gave him the bite proof turtleneck sweater but also a dark blue vest with white clips, an almost matching overcoat that reached down to behind his knees, and darker blue pants with a black belt. They wasn't dipped in any holy water nor was it made by God. The outfit he wore was something that one of the relatives had worn when he was a kid. Where he too became one of the hunters for monsters. Van Helsing wasn't the only one who went after creatures of Hell as many others have raised up to the task of killing the monsters. The kid looked ready to hunt and kill Dracula's Curse.

He wasn't alone has had a made crossbow that again Lucy had crafted to help her brother in this dangerous task. A black crossbow with small metal device on the tip of it which had prevented the thick huge stakes from falling off of the weapon with the string pulled back and the end of the stake being against string. She also had gave him a small orb vial of Holy Water which had took days to arrive which he kept under the overcoat of the right side with the left side having few more stakes ready to strike against the one vampire. Or more of them.

The boy walked over to the gate with fear shaking him more than the freezing blowing wind. Was he going to do this? Possibly die or become one of them just so he could be hailed as some hero and end this nightmare? "Come on Lincoln. You got to do this. For my sisters." The white haired boy said to himself as he took one foot to the opened gated. Then another. One more step. The step now had got him out of his village and towards the trail that leads to the dark woods that was close. He sighed and held his crossbow with both hands. He was ready to hunt.

Lincoln felt nervous. Uneasy even. He was just a kid and he was going to face off against a blood drinker of the night. His bravery and confidence might help him but he knew he be a dead boy if not for the weapons. He was closer to the forest with the trees looking almost dead from the cold knocking the orange crumpling leaves off of their weak branches. His black boots made the leaves that fell on to the ground crunched as he was closer to the forest. "You got this Lincoln. Kill this Dracula's curse and you save the village." His mind was rushing as he was speaking it to himself to have him be calm. He now was in the dark cold forest filled with nothing but almost dying trees and fallen orange and red leaves.

It was terrifying as every shadow looked as if someone or something was staring at him. Lincoln couldn't handle the blank eyes on him even if they was just in his imagination. What if those eyes was that of the killer. The monster. The vampire itself. What if Lincoln wasn't going crazy but he didn't care cause he had to show he didn't have any fear in him. The only things to keep him some sort of company was the crunching leaves and the blowing wind that was growing stronger of cold and sheer force to make his overcoat blowing lightly. He walked for some minutes to look up at the trees and the nightly sky filled with nothing but the full moon and dark clouds. Nothing in sight and nothing flying. It was peaceful for now.

Lincoln had to stop and let his surroundings be familiar to him. His heart was beating fast. It made him breath heavy to let out the winter breath coming out of his mouth. He was ready but at the same time wasn't prepared to fight. It would be his first time to take a life. A monster's life. Any living things life in general. "It's not a living thing. It's a monster. A monster that will be putted down once and for all." He was clearing his mind. He didn't want to have any seconds thoughts of even sparing this unknown walking no heart creature. He was catching his breath and having his heart be at ease to finally get him to walk. Crunch. That loud sound wasn't his. That step wasn't his. The sound was from behind and Lincoln had gripped hard on that crossbow and did a fast twirl turn to aim at the sound behind him. Nothing but blowing leaves.

He wasn't losing his mind after spending just minutes inside of the forest. He had a gut feeling that someone was watching him. Studying him. Maybe it was more of a something more than someone. Lincoln looked around while still aiming and holding his crossbow steady with one eye closed to help him focus more on his target. The trees branches move and the leaves flow and crunch around him as he try to keep up with the sound. He kept going on turning from left to right. He did it for a couple of times til the last sound ended from a tall wide dead tree with him looking with now both eyes on the left and right side of it. He kept aiming still and was ready to fire the stake.

"Show yourself vile beast!" Lincoln yelled at the tree and having his pointer finger right on the trigger of the crossbow. Nothing answered him but the wind. "Common!" He turned around again with him yelling again and just felt stalked. He started to feel small beads of sweat starting to dread on his cool head and down his cheeks. Lincoln was going to yell one more time. Just to strike some sort of fear into the enemy. He then felt a coldness touch his stiff shoulders tenderly and gently as it could be. Lincoln only just froze in fear and sweat starts to pour out of his head and his eyes widen from the sheer panic he was having inside of him.

He almost went pale as snow as the touch went into a feeling of a grip. The grip was the kind that is signaling that you will be staying and not going to escape. Lincoln was about ready to run for his life. About ready to just head home and forget about trying to save his village. It all stopped with a voice had finally been made on the mysterious grabber who still hasn't shown their face and body. He heard a faint voice. A faint unknown females voice. "So another hunter tries to kill me hmm?" The words trailed into Lincoln's mind. He just couldn't move. The female was sounding mischievous and ready to kill.

In a quick instinct of survival Lincoln did a shoulder bash right to the stomach of the unknown girl. He heard a quick grunt come from her and her grip of him letted go which gave the heroic boy a chance to kill this enemy. He did a a jump forward and a quick turn mid jump as he landed on the back of his body onto the ground with him aiming and pointing the ready to fire crossbow right at her. His attacker was indeed a girl. A vampire female who looked almost the same age as him or at least was still young. Lincoln saw the horror as she had two sharp fangs with two of her teeth in between them with having her bottom lip have of light stained blood. This was indeed his vampire and this was where he got his chance. Click and wood piercing through cloth and flesh was all the last sound that could come from the forest.

The stake that Lincoln had in his crossbow launched out and having landed its mark at the heart of the young female vampire was halfway inside of the creature's heart. She made a sickly couch as she had grabbed the half of the wooden death stick with one hand before she fell down to her back with a hard thud. Lincoln had ended the curse and was going to be hailed as a monster hunter. He finally did it. He took some breathes as he couldn't believe he did it as he rolled on his front with his knees getting him up and having him put one leg up with a hand on the ground then the other leg as he stood up and turned to look at his trophy kill. She was stunned and emotionless to his eyes.

Lincoln held his crossbow with only one hand and walked over to the lifeless vampiress. He noticed her hair was brown and having it be in a ponytail with her face as white as a normal caucasian. He also noticed she had the same three black freckles that he had. It scared Lincoln that it was on the same spot as his too.

Her body was clothed with her having a blood red colored overcoat that reached down to almost her waist while it had a design of white lines. It was a random design but for some reason it felt right and perfect on her. Under her overcoat was something Lincoln had never seen before. She had on a darker red odd looking leather vest that looked as if it was to make her look slimmer or at least give her some sort of protection. He had in the middle red lines within the middle from bottom to top was eight rectangle metal belts that kept it tight together. She was wearing another shirt underneath it with it again having a dark red look to it from the bottom sticking out of the vest with the top of the shirt showing off the top of the vest. It was white as a pure linen with little blotches of red all on it. It was either from her victims or from the stake that was sticking out of it and having her heart be pierced. She even had a much darker red pair of pants on that made it seem clear she was in fact a vampire.

Lincoln nodded at his work and his achievement on doing the right thing. "Now to tell the news and no one will be scared of the night anymore." He turned around and started walking while leaving the stake in the killed vampire girl. He felt a sense of sadness towards her. Why though? She was a vampire. She was a human. Maybe that's why Lincoln had some sort of feeling. She was once a normal girl who got bitten by a vampire. Maybe by Dracula. It was a total thought for him that was cut short by a laugh. Her laugh.

Lincoln looked back to witness the body of the young vampire laughing and starting to float up stiff as she kept laughing. Her damn laugh was making the vampire hunter boy shake in fright. How. How could she not be dead? The stake hitted her heart and it has been known from Lucy's book of vampires that they die from that. She stood on her feet as she grabbed the stake and in shear quickness pulled it out of her body and dropped it right in front of her black high heel boots. She gave him a grinning look that would terrify even the bravest man.

The hole in her chest was visible to Lincoln as he kept looking at it and her face and eyes. The chest had no heart and thus she was deemed unkillable to his mind. "So. The vampire hunter comes to hunt for me. Now he knows of what I am capable of." She said right as she was walking and looking into his eyes. Lincoln only backed up and reached his right hand in the left side of his overcoat to grab for another stake. She continued to talk while making him panic more. "You know. Vampires can die from that but the most can survive the cliche stake through the heart trick." He grabbed one stake and looked down for just a second to have the wooden bottom be on the string and slide it down til it was tugged and ready to fire. He then looked up to hear the leaves rustling and having the feel of a small window going through him to which he was met by her as she was right in front of him. "I ain't the ones that die easy" She said before having her blow a punch right to his stomach and having him slide back and hit his body hard on a tree that made him collapse and drop his only protection. The crossbow.

Lincoln coughed and groaned as he felt the wind got knocked out of him from her powerful punch. He noticed a shadow above him and without thinking and worry he got on his knees to which he was greeted by the killer vampire. "You will pay for your crimes damned creature." He managed to get out and cough again with his breath as he held on to his left sore arm which took the fall on the ground to protect the rest of him. The girl laughed at him from what he said for just a second before she began to talk. "Crimes? Let me guess. For being undead? For sucking blood? For being something that belongs in Hell?" Lincoln stood up on his feet with his left hand in the overcoat on the right side having a grip of the holy water that felt cold but was giving him faith.

"This is for destroying the lives of my village for the last 13 years and spreading the fear of Dracula's curse on it by sucking innocents blood and killing them brutally you brute beast." This time the girl was silent after Lincoln said that. She just looked confused on her. "Your village? Dracula's curse? Brutal killings?" She seemed to be dumbfounded at the words this crazy human vampire hunter was spewing out. While she was looking at him like he was acting insane Lincoln had the hold of the holy water and was ready to throw the glass vial at her to see if she will burn and finally stay dead. He was ready until the next words confused even him as she spoke again.

"It's ridiculous. It's utter madness that you are saying that. I don't care for your village. I don't stalk on that place and kill anyone." She said her peace to the still ready to fight and sore hunter while he still was ready to throw and kill but seemed to be putting his lust to kill on hold on the fact that what if she had been saying was true. "Ok. If you haven't been killing anyone at my village for the past 13 years then explain the dried blood." He thought he had her at her game with him believing she will make an excuse but she answered it in seconds which got him astonished. "That was from the next village over. I feast on random locations so no one will go on a witch hunt and kill the fresh blood bags of walking flesh." She sounded proud of saying that and didn't care for how it sounded. It however made Lincoln sick but also having to half trust this demon of the night.

"So. Every October you just do what you vampires somewhat normally do?" Lincoln had to say to get her to admit this was her doing and that she is just hiding it through her devious look. "If by drinking blood and flying around and hiding in darkness then yes. Your village gives me nothing in return but wasted blood." He did somewhat got her. He did now know she has seen the village but what about killing the innocent live? He had to answer carefully to not make it seem suspicious he was trying to break her. "You have seen the village then." She nodded after he said that to which she responds back to him. "Yes I have. Only I think two years ago. Those bites I have looked at before and they are nothing like a vampires. Even if it was for revenge or not. That is another monster that kills but aiming for the throat."

She could be right. As crazy as it sounded and how despite being a vampire she could be right. The bite marks I had seen once and they seemed to have too much bite force into it and having more sharp teeth than what a vampire could do. It was only called a vampire bite since how it was only on the 10th month is when attacks like that happen. Why though? If not a vampire then what could possible haunt us to having slain so many people? "So it really ain't you?" Lincoln had to have some sort of clarity that she was serious. The girl nodded. " I am serious. I kill only if I got a very good reason to." His grip letted go on that only last effort weapon and pulls his hand out of the coat and did nothing. Nothing but stares is what happened between the two.

The undead blood drinking girl looked at the white haired boy in the eyes and only focusing at them. She had a feeling something was going to happen but still nothing but quiet. She felt as if she is being studied or at least with him trying to trick her. "Who are you?" Lincoln managed to speak out to break the silence of the wind and trees rustling. He had to know who was this enemy that could have helpful tips for him. She said nothing but only looking at him. This time she had to say something otherwise she be not only making him nervous but maybe she could have another hunter stop trying to kill her. "It's Lynn. Lynn Alucard."

Alucard? It sounded way too weird according to Lincoln's mind but of course he had to give out his name to make him trustworthy on this Lynn monster. "I'm Lincoln Abraham. My last name was from my Great Great Grandfather." Lynn never heard of Abraham but it was a familiar name. She decided to ignore it and accept this very mutual friendship. Lincoln was thinking of what to do. He had no idea on if he should run or fight or both. Maybe the fourth option is to stay friendly til she tries to betray him so that way he would have no guilt in him. Lynn on the other hand was waiting for him to pull out another stake and just try to kill her. She wasn't afraid to end this white haired boy's life.

So what now? Two very different type of people are near each other and having a conversation and not fighting. All of the world would either call Lincoln brave or dumb. Even both for dare talking to a vampire with conversation. He had to look at her and see if anything seemed off about this conversation. Lynn did the same thing and was ready to attack if he was going to attack.

"So how old are you vampire hunter?" Lynn said as she looked at Lincoln with an eyebrow raised to see how young this human boy was. "Eleven. What about you?" Lincoln had said back to Lynn with a hint of curiosity in him. "Well. I'm thirteen in your human years but in vampire years I am now one thousand three hundred years old." She did a a little smile as she noticed that the young hunter had wide eyes and had the clear look of pure shock in his face.

Lincoln walked slightly to her while still maintaining a close eye and having his reflexes ready incase she goes to strike. With one knee on the ground and him still looking up had his hand blindly reach for his fallen crossbow. Their eyes again meet as they looked at each other. Only hatred and distrust was partly gone from their emotions as they just stared. The winds and the moving branches and blowing leaves was all stop in time as they continued on. Lynn was just as confused as Lincoln on why they was still staring into nothing but eyes. Their eyes. It was something odd to stare at even though the trust was partly there it yet felt calming to her. Lincoln just felt he got struck in no reason why as he continued but that was until Lynn spoke out. "Ok white hair I already said yes to your marriage." Lincoln quickly stood up with a huge blush on his cheeks while holding his crossbow wanting to say something but understood she was just joking around while Lynn was trying not to laugh from his expression and how he thought she was serious.

"Ok ok you got me Lynn. I do have to ask you one thing. If it wouldn't be the work of a vampire, then what could it possibly mean it is?" Lincoln was concerned and he wanted his village, his people, and his family safe from whatever the true cause of the deaths was. He needed help and he got someone to help him. A female vampire who he had to ask for help since she claims to be innocent. Lynn thought about it and had learned from experience of observing hunters. She figured that helping him means she won't be on his hit list of monsters to kill.

"It's all simple. You need to understand by not only from evidence but to check around in nature. Check around in general." Lynn said to the confused Lincoln the monster hunter who at first was confused about the words Lynn said until she groaned in annoyance and in a blink of an eye appeared in behind him. He shuddered and his whole body jumped in fear from her touch as he was about ready to do another shoulder bash but decided that trying to stop her would be impossible. He just took a breath and letted her do her thing.

Lynn held Lincoln's arms as a way to have him pay attention and to make sure he looks around in the forest. "Now. Do you see anything at all that is deemed questionable?" Lynn said while Lincoln began to look and observe the whole forest while Lynn followed his movement as he looked around slowly. Nothing but dead tree's and leaves and only the wind blowing. No goo or blood or anything that points out a monster. "This is ridiculous Lynn. There is nothing here." Just as he said that Lynn then move her soft cold hands to his neck which made him shiver down his spine with her having her hands on his head and having him look up. "Ok. So nothing above it seems. What about the sky? Anything seem odd to you?"

Lincoln just wanted to give up. Just go back home and go to bed. He couldn't for his family and home and cause of the fear Lynn would try to drink his blood if he didn't go along. "I see a cloud. Another Cloud. Dark blue sky. Stars." He kept going on as the annoyed Lynn was just about ready to quit on him. "Oh the moon also." Lincoln said as he saw it and said it out loud which drove Lynn to her limit. "Yes I know Lincoln I see the moon. It's a-" Her words stopped as she looked at the bright shining moon. Her grip letted go of Lincoln's shoulders as she backed up to get a more clear view to have the dying trees branches not block the moon. Lincoln looked backed and sensed something was wrong from her facial expression.

"Lynn? What's going on?" No words came out of her mouth. Just it was gaping wide and still had the horror on her face. Again Lincoln had to speak up to her. "Lynn! What's wrong!" This time her head shook and she looked back at Lincoln. She was horrified. "Lincoln. When does that moon appear?" Her voice sounded shaken from saying that with Lincoln having to answer for her to keep her calm. "It always appears every 10th month and when it's the 1st day of the 11th month it goes away. Why?" Lynn got her answer from him but it still doesn't help. It made her then have a look of shock on her face. "Lincoln. I know what is the main reason on how your people are dying."

Lincoln was ready and he grabbed Lynn's arms quick and wanted to know. "What is it?! Please Lynn! I have to save my family!" Lincoln was almost to the point of screaming those words out while Lynn gave nothing but concern. She looked paler than usual and wasn't looking at him but at the moon. "Please Lynn Please!" She this time looked down at him and their eyes again met for the third time. She had to take a breath and tell him no matter what. "You are dealing with a werewolf." As soon as she said that, Lincoln slowly loosened his hold on Lynn and backed up. The crossbow in his hand was shaking and he just felt nervous. "You mean. All these years a werewolf is the cause of this. I can't handle that." He was starting to walk around in a small circle thinking and talking about how this beast will die by him. Werewolves are the strongest and most dangerous monsters that are worse than any vampire. Yes they are rare but that doesn't mean they can't kill. Because they do and rip you to pieces.

Lynn looked at Lincoln still panicking and that's when she had enough. "Yeah you won't handle that." Lincoln looked at her after she said that but she unknowingly pulled out a hand in front of him. He looked at it and then back at her with confusion on his face. "Not without my help. What you say? We take down the beast of your village?" Was she serious? Did those words come out of her? The same one that is a vampire? The very same vampiress that was going to slay Lincoln? She was indeed serious with Lincoln then nodding and grabbing her hand firmly and they both shake up and down to seal the deal of their partnership.

"So. What do we do now? Werewolves could appear anywhere." As if him saying that triggered an event a woman's scream was heard from out of the forest. It lead to the trail of his village. It meant that another life has been lost at his own place he called home. It also meant that the true killer was there and was minutes away to strike it down. "Now Lincoln. We kill your beast." Lynn said as she was in prepared mode and had her two sharp blood sucking fangs out and having her nails grow slightly to make them sharp as claws. "You mean our beast? Yeah. Let's kill it." Lincoln and Lynn both nod at each other after Lincoln said that and run off to escape the forest. The two of them who should had been enemies became friends. They were also going to end one of the many corrupted evil soulless and lost humanity monsters that plague of the earth for the greater good. Together.


End file.
